SpongeBob SquarePants (season 11)
| last_aired = | episode_list = List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes }} The eleventh season of the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants, created by former marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, began airing on Nickelodeon in the United States on June 24, 2017, beginning with the episode "Spot Returns"/"The Check-Up". The series chronicles the exploits and adventures of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. The season was executive produced by series creator Hillenburg. The showrunners for this season were Marc Ceccarelli and Vincent Waller, who are also the supervising producers. The season was first announced on March 3, 2016, along with the tenth season, and premiered on June 24, 2017. A total of 26 episodes (50 segments) were produced for the season, bringing the number of episodes up to 241. The season concluded with the airing of "Goons on the Moon" on November 25, 2018. Production On March 3, 2016, it was announced that the series had been renewed for an eleventh season. As with the previous season, most of the episodes are script-driven, and each season 11 episode is written by only one person with the exceptions of "Krabby Patty Creature Feature", "Bubbletown", and "Squirrel Jelly". Episodes The eleventh season of SpongeBob SquarePants consists of 26 episodes, which are ordered below by production number and not their original broadcast order. |directorR= |writerR= |airdateR= |episodes= | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.92 | ShortSummary = When a prehistoric sponge named Spongy Spongy is unfrozen, he causes chaos all over town – and SpongeBob is framed for his actions! | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.92 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob cares for a flock of clams that wreak havoc in Bikini Bottom. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.96 | ShortSummary = After his pet amoeba Spot has puppies, Plankton decides to use them in another of his nefarious plots. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.96 | ShortSummary = After Mr. Krabs fearfully sneaks away from the Krusty Krab's annual check-up, SpongeBob and Squidward attempt to find ways to give him his physical, because if he does not pass, the Krusty Krab will be shut down for good. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.99 | ShortSummary = Plankton poses as a wish-granting genie in his latest scheme to get the secret formula. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.46 | ShortSummary = The new Krabby Soup at the Krusty Krab attracts three heat-loving hippies, who move into the soup vat. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob try to get rid of them. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.07 | ShortSummary = When Man Ray rents Squidward's house for the weekend, it's up to SpongeBob and Patrick to stop his evil vacation. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.07 | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs takes a vacation and makes Larry the Lobster the temporary manager of the Krusty Krab. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.21 | ShortSummary = In this special stop-motion episode, it's Halloween in Bikini Bottom, and the Flying Dutchman is going to make sure everyone gets scared – including SpongeBob. Guest appearance: Brian Doyle-Murray as The Flying Dutchman. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.84 | ShortSummary = Patrick leads an enthusiastic stranger on a tour of his favorite places in Bikini Bottom. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.84 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob is afraid to get off the roof of the Krusty Krab, but he won't let that stop him from living his life! | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.99 | ShortSummary = A new secret Krabby Patty formula has disastrous results for Bikini Bottom, and only SpongeBob can save the day. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.99 | ShortSummary = After causing a boating accident, Mr. Krabs and Plankton have to attend boating school. Unfortunately, their rivalry gets in the way of their actually learning anything. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.35 | ShortSummary = After getting in trouble for littering, Mr. Krabs forces SpongeBob and Squidward to clean up Bikini Bottom. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.44 | ShortSummary = A sea bunny ravages Squidward's garden, but SpongeBob thinks it's cute! | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.86 | ShortSummary = When Squidward's clarinet disappears, he has to become a hard-boiled detective to track it down. Note: A large portion of this episode was presented in black and white. Note 2: When this episode premiered, the ending was altered. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.65 | ShortSummary = Squidward sends SpongeBob and Patrick on an increasingly difficult scavenger hunt to get them out of his hair. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.65 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob befriends a giant and fluffy hamster named Cuddle E. Hugs, whom no one else can see. Guest appearance: Jeff Garlin as Cuddle E. Hugs. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.83 | ShortSummary = After SpongeBob tells him that he can be anything he wants to be, Patrick decides to act like a horse. This leads to complications, however, as Patrick becomes hard to tame. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.70 | ShortSummary = Gary has a pet translation collar, and he's talking up a storm, but Squidward takes advantage of this to get rid of SpongeBob. Guest appearance: Keith David as Gary's collar. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.70 | ShortSummary = When a small clown gets left behind by the circus, SpongeBob takes the hapless harlequin under his wing. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.63 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob learns that one does not need a license to operate a self-driving car. Guest appearance: Brian George as Coupe. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.63 | ShortSummary = Patrick thinks he's an old man, so it's up to SpongeBob to remind him and his elderly friends how much fun being a child can be. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.97 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick exchange tiny living versions of themselves. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.45 | ShortSummary = Plankton lies to his grandma, telling her that he owns the Krusty Krab to fulfill a promise he made, but must keep the lie going when she comes to visit. Guest appearance: Laraine Newman as Grandma Plankton. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.30 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick become trapped in an alternate dimension, where anything they draw comes to life, and bring back DoodleBob, who threatens them both. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.35 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick help Bubble Bass move out of his mother's basement. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.21 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob wants to be the first sponge that dives to the surface of the ocean. Guest appearances: John Gegenhuber as Old Man Jenkins and John O'Hurley as King Neptune. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.23 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Squidward accidentally let Plankton slip away with the formula, and it's up to them to retrieve it. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.24 | ShortSummary = Once Fred's leg heals up, SpongeBob is determined to keep it out of harm's way. Guest appearance: Kevin Michael Richardson as Nurse Bazooka. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.31 | ShortSummary = Patrick's lemonade stand is unsuccessful until he gets a secret ingredient from Squidward. Guest appearance: Laraine Newman as the Crab Lady. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.30 | ShortSummary = When the Krusty Krab runs out of mustard, Mr. Krabs sends SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward to dig up some more. Guest appearance: John Gegenhuber as Walter Haddock. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.08 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Sandy have to collect Krabby Patty ingredients, but Plankton follows their every step. Guest appearance: Brian Doyle-Murray as The Flying Dutchman. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.59 | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs hires Squidward to babysit Pearl for the night, but she just wants to sneak out to a cool teen party. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.40 | ShortSummary = After spilling a milkshake during a delivery, SpongeBob vows to return and clean the entire building. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.22 | ShortSummary = In a parody of Walt Disney's Pinocchio, Plankton tells Patrick he's his conscience so he can convince the wooden-headed star to steal him a Krabby Patty. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.04 | ShortSummary = When Mr. Krabs puts in an open kitchen, SpongeBob gets stage fright and has to invent a new persona. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.18 | ShortSummary = Plankton hasn't tried to steal the secret formula in a while... and that's making Mr. Krabs go insane! Guest appearance: John Gegenhuber as Old Man Jenkins. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.25 | ShortSummary = When Patrick discovers the pineapple's library, SpongeBob introduces him to the wonderful world of book learning! Guest appearance: Kevin Michael Richardson as Sir Urchin. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.19 | ShortSummary = Plankton goes to jail, but the secret formula is taken as evidence, forcing SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs to impersonate police officers to get it back. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.40 | ShortSummary = Sandy struggles to build a ship-in-a-bottle before a big contest, so SpongeBob calls in a little extra help. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.34 | ShortSummary = Sandy takes her Science Scout troop on a trip to the moon. Guest appearance: Lewis Black as Santa Claus. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.25 | ShortSummary = The long-lost episode of Mermaid Man is finally showing on TV, but SpongeBob may not make it home in time to watch. Guest appearance: John Gegenhuber as Old Man Jenkins. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.20 | ShortSummary = Karen gets a computer virus, and it's up to SpongeBob to get it out of her. Guest designer: Jordan Speer | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.37 | ShortSummary = After a gang of kids steal the Krusty Krab's grill, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs go to extreme lengths to win it back. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.37 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob helps out the Krusty Krab's night shift crew, but the customers crave something creepier than usual. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.25 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob visits his old friend Bubble Buddy in his new hometown. Guest appearance: Brad Abrell as Bubble Buddy. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.20 | ShortSummary = Sandy invites Karen and Mrs. Puff out for a night on the town, so the ladies decide to blow off some steam. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.38 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick have their peaceful day of jellyfishing disturbed by Sandy's competitive nature. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.38 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob pulls a loose string from Squidward's shirt that never seems to end. | LineColor = 564CA5 }} }} Notes References Category:SpongeBob SquarePants seasons Category:2017 American television seasons Category:2018 American television seasons